You'll Still Have Me
by PokeSpLover
Summary: Blue has a hard time deciding who she wants to be with. Is it the ever so stoic Green or the red-haired just as stoic Silver? Based on the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence my third songfic, my eighth story and my fifth ChosenShipping story. No dying involved this time.


**A/N: My fifth ChosenShipping story! And my second ChosenShipping songfic, but as I said in She Will Be Loved (I think) there will be no dying involved. I got the title from the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I couldn't use the song title because it had nothing to do with the story. Instead, I got the title from the line: 'But you'll still have all of me.' Chapter 2 of Just One Day, the title of my SpecialShipping fic is still being written. I do this when I'm going into writer's block, I write another story to give me time to think. What If? Chapter 5, not the epilogue, is still being thought of. My Immortal is my favorite song ever and I thought I should make it into a songfic for my most favorite shipping ever. I've been listening to this song since I was seven and it's been my all time fave ever since. So here's You'll Still Have Me. Review, favorite and follow!**

Blue felt trapped. She didn't understand what she felt. She loved both Green and Silver. She didn't know who she wanted to be with or who was 'the one' for her. And she was scared to loose either one. It was childish, but still. She was currently with Green, but things were getting pretty rough. She hadn't seen Silver in days either.

It was a cold night. Well, cold for summer, anyway. Blue narrowly avoided a jab from Green. She kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall down and double over in pain. "Guys!" Red screamed, trying to get the two to stop fighting. Silver was wearing a damn good poker face, sitting on the couch, trying his best not to smirk._ 'Yeah, Green. Serves you right. Face Blue's_ _wrath.' _He was confident in the older woman's fighting skills, she wasn't just another pretty face. She was far from innocent. And that was one thing Silver loved about her.

Ten minutes later, Silver was restraining a rabbid Blue while Red held Green by the shoulders, holding him back. "Bitch." Green muttered. Silver glared at him then looked back to Blue. "Blue, don't worry, he won't hurt you now. Plus, he isn't worth your time." She stopped thrashing and screaming nasty things at the sound of his voice. Maybe, Silver was the one for her, not Green.

In the days they had seperated after they escaped from the Mask of Ice, Blue had missed Silver terribly, and he missed her as much she did him. And the longing didn't go away until they saw each other again three years later, even through the cheesy 'I miss you' Pokégear calls and all the letters. She was all he really cared about. He had missed her so much that every day without at least hearing her beautiful, melodic voice, he would feel empty and broken. When he told her that he wanted to battle alongside her and protect her, it was true. All of it was true. Even if he was only eleven then, he had already felt love for her. Not just a petty crush, but true love.

They were the only things keeping each other from forgetting their past, but if either one would leave, the other would surely crumble, so they just learned to cope with the memories and the scars of past. People are wrong, time cannot heal all wounds, well, it actually does, but it leaves painful scars that never really disappear.

When they were younger, Silver would always cling to her. Blue would always be the one to make him stop crying, the one who would make all his fears go away, the one who would tell him that everything's okay even if it's not. When they grew up, it became the opposite. Silver would be there to comfort her when she was sad and protect her when she was scared. Because even if she was a grown woman, Blue would still sometimes break under all the cruelty of the world.

They'd been together for so long, Blue and Silver, but their affinity and secret love for each other never wavered. Even in that short time that Blue had fallen for Green. Blue was now positive that Silver was the one for her because through all of their ups and downs, they'd been there for each other, while Green was always either busy or...or... He never really cared at all. But Silver... He had always been there for her. And he always will.

Green had always captivated her even in his 'cold and stoic' mode, but of course, so had Silver. Now Green was slipping away and she couldn't do anything about it. It hurt. But if Silver were to ever slip away from her grasp, her first and oldest friend, her partner in crime, her most trusted confidante, she would surely die, she wouldn't have a reason to live anymore. Green may have had a place in her heart, but Silver would forever hold her heart. And he didn't even know it.

When they were seperated, Blue used to dream about Silver. For the first year or so, her dreams were good dreams. But for the next two years, she still had the same dreams, but this time... They were sort of nightmarish because they made her miss him so much. When she heard his voice again, in their first proper conversation (not really) in the Ilex Forest, she'd ran to him crying. Literally. And he was her determination to fight back. And win. So she did. They both won. Because they were each other's determination. After seeing Silver's wounds, Blue promised that she would protect him and win the battle. After seeing Blue's tears, Silver vowed to never be the cause of her sadness or to make her worry ever again. To prove his point, he won. For her.

They share the same pain. They had been through the same suffering. They loved each other but neither one knew how the other felt for them. Their memories are painful, but they didn't want to forget. Because that meant forgetting each other, something they would surely regret. And at the same time, they were each other's only weakness and strength.

_Dearest Silver,_

_I just realized you're the only man I've ever truly loved. I swear, nobody else, not even Green. I've loved you all my life, but I can't bring myself to tell you because I've hurt you so many times. And for that, I'm so sorry. _

Blue wanted to tell him that. But, she couldn't because of what she'd done over and over again. She just couldn't do it.

_Dearest Blue,_

_You're the only person I've ever loved. I think you're an amazing girl because you actually know how to make me laugh when I cry and just how to make me happy. Everytime I see you with Green, my heart begins to fall apart. I'll always love you. Remember that. _

He'd wanted to tell her, but he was afraid of how she might react. When they were together, their hearts beat as one, sparks flew and their faces would feel like flushing a bright pink. They didn't know that the feeling was mutual. Three years was quite a difference, but love doesn't have an age limit. But the law did, so Silver was glad he was turning eighteen in less than a month.

When they seperated, Blue had no idea that behind his goodbye, he was dying slowly inside. She had no idea that behind his emotionless mask, even if he didn't wear it, he had nothing but unconditional love for her.

They'd been together for so many years that they had lost count. They were the only ones who'd trusted the other with their lives, they knew each other from their biggest secrets, save for the fact that they liked, no, loved, each other, right down to their usually unreadable emotions. They had gained the ability to tell what the other was feeling simply by gazing into their eyes or by listening to the tone of their voice. They knew every single lie the other has told, each other's crimes and their hobbies and habits. They knew each other so well that they would feel each other's sadness from miles away.

Green was always with her, always when he wasn't busy or when he actually decided to care. He had made her feel like she didn't matter, but Silver always made her feel loved and wanted. Besides her family, he was the only one who could do that. Well, her other friends could too, but... It wasn't the same.

She lay on Silver's lap as he pressed an ice bag to her cheek. "Blue, I told you he wasn't any good." He said. Blue groaned in pain. They sat on the couch in her four-star apartment unit. She took the ice bag, making their fingers accidentally brush, sparks flew through them fast. She sat up and leaned on his shoulder. "And you were right, as always." She said, fighting back the tears. She thought it was stupid to cry over Green. Was it really him or her wounded pride? The latter seemed more probable. "Blue, why do you even love him? He doesn't care about you at all." She bit down harshly on her lip. It was the question she'd been trying to avoid. "B-Because–" She was cut off by Silver who pressed a finger to her lips, making her blush. "Shhh... I can tell that you were lonely, weren't you?" He knew. He always knew. Surprised by his sudden action and the soft, caring tone he'd used, she nodded somberly. "Why? I don't make you feel loved? I don't keep you company? Blue, please. Can't you see I love you!?" He pressed a hand over his mouth as soon as he said it. She looked at him with shock in her bright blue eyes. "Silver..." He gave her a look. She sat straight, not leaning on him anymore. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know what came over me, I—" He was silenced by her this time. Her _kiss._

A million thoughts buzzed through his mind, the most notable one was:_ 'Had she been feeling the same way all this time?' _Wasting no more time than he already had, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss with all the love he'd ever felt for her. _  
_

She felt his heart beating really fast. She'd nearly broken the kiss thinking that he would have a heart attack, but he refused to let her so she stopped trying to resist. He loved her. He _loved her. _And that was all that mattered to her. Once they had broken the kiss, they'd said at the same time: "I love you." They both smiled. Finally... She'd found someone who was right for her.

FIN.

When you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it was always yours, if it doesn't, it never was.

- Anonymous

**A/N: And I'm finally done! Ta-dah! My greatest masterpiece ever! Which I began writing in class a while ago since I was so bored... It took me like, five hours to finish the entire thing! It took up a lot of pages in my fanfic binder which I carry around at all times. And yes, the quote above is the same one Blue said in 'Just One Day', my SpecialShipping fanfic which is still being written. I hoped you enjoyed it! This was originally a songfic but someone from this website's staff told me that it was 'against the rules' so just listen to the song. Same goes with 'She Will Be Loved', not 'Broken', thankfully... Wait. Oh, holy shizzle...**


End file.
